


Like a Human

by witchspellbook



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Geralt struggles with his humanity, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Self-Esteem Issues, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, This fic happens before they meet Yennefer, blick and you miss it Gerafer, but geralt is topping, geralt has two hands, ok this fic is v short but im unable to write pornt w/o feelings so, the author doesnt know if she is writing in purple prose and is too afraid to ask, they're switches bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook
Summary: He’ll have this boy. One night, he’ll have this boy, before renouncing him in the next town.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Like a Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FailWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailWriter/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Humano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646426) by [witchspellbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook)



> i have only watching the Netflix show so thats the only reference I have on the characters so I hope the readers and gamers dont feel too offended

He’s given in and now there is this boy panting underneath him. This young creature, so young, that bites like he wants to drink his blood and moans like he is singing. He shouldn’t have, this one is different, he shouldn’t have.

The boy- Jaskier. _Jaskier! -_ whimpers blinded by desire, unable to unstrap neither his nor Geralt trousers and Geralt hides his face on this boy’s dark hair, behind his ear and drink the young sweat there and the boy shudders. He has been following him for two years now, since that day in Posada. Talking and talking and asking and asking, scritching things in his one stack of folded paper he has. Twenty and he is still so young. Geralt can’t remember how many times older than this boy he is and Geralt may live forever or may die tomorrow but he still loves like a human, even if he shouldn’t, even if he barely is one. 

He’ll have this boy. One night, he’ll have this boy, before renouncing him in the next town, before distracting him with women and song and wine and slipping silent in the night like the presence he’s never meant to be, away from the people, away from their life and joy and love. He is not meant for that; he wasn't made for that.

And it hurts in ways too human when this boy calls his name, when he sings for him and asks him and asks him and asks him, like he is the most interesting thing on this earth, like Geralt can fix this world. It hurts, when he kisses down his chest and avoids every scar because he splits them open with every new song. 

And it hurts Geralt but he won’t hurt this boy. It doesn’t mean he will make it pretty. He will have him in the damp grass, below the foliage of this forest, like animals, like the monster he is. And he will mark his skin with his too pointy teeth, drinking in the smell of young arousal when Jaskier finally manages to get his mouth around him and his busy mouth can’t moan nor sing like this but Geralt lets him, because it’s what Jaskier wants, and he will give it to him, one night only, for this boy that he loves like a human and he warns him once and twice before he comes and Jaskier coughs, wiping the come from his mouth. Damn him, damn him and his impulse to do good for Geralt, damn him and his lack of self-preservation. 

Geralt lays him on the grass, wet with sweat and night dew, his body will be ready in minutes to give Jaskier the world, only for tonight, and in the meantime he looks, Jaskier has the body of a man but the face and enthusiasm of a boy and his wide blue eyes can see in the dark like his and he looks for him with his dear eyes and his hands and Geralt pushes him back against the grass, unbuckling his armour, unlacing Jaskier doublet spreading him naked underneath him, and damn him again, he is so eager, scrambling between his clothing and handing him a vial of oil. 

Jaskier looks at him pleading, hand in hand and the vial in the middle, licking his wet lips and gasping. Geralt smiles, wild and feral and hungry he knows, because he can’t help himself and if this is how Jaskier wants it he is going to make him beg with his pretty voice. He dives in for a kiss that steals the breath of the boy and allows his hands to travel down, over walk-toned muscle and hairy skin until they are where the bard wants them and yes, he is going to make him beg, with that voice that sings and sighs, he opens him with the patience of something waiting for a prey, parts his flesh like something old and hungry and Jaskier sings.

“Please, please, please, Geralt please, in me I’m ready, I’m fine, in me” he begs, his instinct to please too keen, to entertain to put on the perfect show, living for the attention and Geralt will give him a stage.

Geralt turns themselves around his hide much more prepared for the elements than the soft skin of this boy who fast and eager straddles him, sights and wipers as he lets Geralt sinks into him, and Geralt grinds his teeth while keeping him there, staying buried in the heat of his young body, keeping himself from bucking up to fuck into him like the animal he knows himself to be but Jaskier plants his hands on his chest and moves, and moves and moves, with the energy of his youth and Geralt sinks his nails into him but allows him and Jaskier scratches down his chest, throwing his head back a vivid performance of ecstasies and Geralt wishes all his scars were from his nails and all his night filled with his song while the boy paint his abdomen with seed and he marks him from the inside, it'll at least keep him safe.

“Oh- oh wow, that was...do you want to do this again? In about, lest say, ten minutes?” the boy says later, laying besides him, seeking the warmth of his too hot skin.

And Geralt will do whatever this boy wants tonight and by the morrow they'll reach town, by noon Geralt will have a job and by night he will disappear from his life like the memory of a dream.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Geralt doesn't know this, but in less than five years the boy now a man will be able to lift him on his shoulder to take him to the nearest medic. 

Geralt doesn't know this, but in less than five years he'll be the one laid and panting.

He doesn't know this but in about ten years Jaskier will still sing about him. New and old songs, and his bed is warm, wherever tavern he chooses to sleep in, and he doesn't mind the self-proclaimed god he loves and the monster he is sometimes because Geralt always feels human besides him)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FailWriter birthday because i told her if i could not finish the thing i was doing for her id write her geraskier smut, i did both things. 
> 
> comments and kudos are always welcome and as always thank you for reading!!


End file.
